Rencor: Una historia de Tokyo Babylon (Fanfic in Spanish
by Laurewen
Summary: Afer his sister's death, Subaru Sumeragi try to find her spirit and talk to her


Una historia de Tokyo Babylon:

Rencor

La habitación estaba en penumbra. El atardecer aún proporcionaba un poco de luz que hacía resaltar la silueta del muchacho sentado junto a la ventana. Estaba mirando afuera, al bonito parque que se hallaba junto al edificio de apartamentos, pero parecía no ser capaz de ver nada. Sus ojos verdes no tenían luz, como si estuviesen muertos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero aún así el joven seguía mirando por la ventana. Un mujer mayor entró. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de pesadumbre al chico y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Allí se detuvo y le llamó por su nombre.

- Subaru… Hijo, por favor, tienes que salir de aquí. No es bueno que te pases el día encerrado. Debes hacer algo…- el joven seguía mirando indiferente por la ventana.

La anciana hizo ademán de acercarse a su nieto, pero cambió de idea y decidió permanecer donde estaba. Desde que el Sakurazukamori había matado a Hokuto, Subaru había cambiado tanto… Su nieto siempre había sido un chico dulce y amable. Su sonrisa hacía que la gente se sintiese bien. Una sonrisa que hacía ya tres meses que no contemplaba; desde el día en que se habían enterado que Hokuto había sido asesinada. En aquel momento Subaru cambió. Juró matar al hombre que le había arrebatado a su hermana, algo que jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer. Luego se encerró en sí mismo y apenas hablaba con nadie. Vendió la casa en la que había vivido con Hokuto y compró el pequeño apartamento desde el que ahora miraba por la ventana. Por mucho que ella, su abuela, hubiese intentado que Subaru rehiciese su vida, hasta el momento siempre había fracasado. Le miraba ahora y apenas le reconocía.   
Resignada, la mujer se volvió y salió por la puerta. Cuando Subaru la oyó alejarse por las escaleras, miró hacia la entrada unos segundos. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cristal. Veía su imagen reflejada en él, y no le gustaba lo que veía. Cuanto más se miraba más le daba la impresión de parecerse a aquél que una vez amó, al que le había traicionado. 

- Seishiro…- Subaru apretó con fuerza el puño y el odio veló sus ojos.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en se rostro. Cuánto le había costado darse cuenta que se había enamorado de Seishiro, y sin embargo ahora sabía perfectamente que le odiaba…Le mataría, oh sí, vaya que si le mataría. No le importaba morir en el intento si se aseguraba de llevárselo con él al infierno. De pronto la imagen de la ventana cambió. Era su cara, su misma cara sonriéndole desde el cristal. La expresión de Subaru se volvió triste.

- Hokuto…

Era ella la que le sonreía, la que parecía animarle desde el reflejo. Subaru apoyó las manos sobre la repisa de la ventana y hundió la cabeza.

- Hokuto… - Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo.

Casi podía oír la voz de su hermana gritándole porque había llegado tarde, o porque no le gustaba la ropa que llevaba. Siempre había sido tan excéntrica vistiendo…

Subaru permaneció así unos minutos, llorando en silencio por su hermana muerta. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el armario que estaba junto a la cama. Lo abrió y se quedó mirando el traje ceremonial que colgaba de la primera percha. Después de unos instantes cogió el traje y se lo puso. Ya era hora, pensó, de que su poder le sirviera a él mismo para algo.  
Subaru se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación, dibujó un circulo de signos en sánscrito y se colocó en el centro. Permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera considerando lo que iba a hacer. Pero la resolución ya la había tomado hacía algún tiempo. Si lo había pospuesto hasta ese momento sólo había sido porque debía encontrar un instante adecuado. Y ese instante era ahora. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar las palabras de la plegaria. Las había recitado decenas de veces para servir a otras personas, pero ahora eran sólo para él. Las fuerzas espirituales comenzaron a hacer presencia alrededor del círculo de protección. Subaru abrió los ojos y alzó su brazo derecho. Acto seguido apareció su espíritu ceremonial, un hermoso pájaro blanco. Le acarició la cabeza con la otra mano. Le daba la impresión de que aquél ser espiritual le miraba con dolor en sus ojos. Levantó la mano que acariciaba al animal sagrado y entonces, mirándole, pronunció las palabras que corroían su corazón.

- Búscala amigo mío. Busca a Hokuto.

Acto seguido el pájaro ceremonial se disolvió en el aire hacia el plano de los espíritus.

Los instantes se hacían eternos. Si su intuición y poder no fallaban, el pájaro debía encontrar el espíritu de Hokuto entre las almas de los que habían muerto injustamente. Pero pasaban los segundos y no había nada. Era extraño que el pájaro tardara tanto y eso le preocupaba. Tenía que desechar esos pensamientos. No podía perder la concentración, o la invocación se volvería contra él y su vida podría llegar a peligrar. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro haciendo que brillara. Nadie podía entender el esfuerzo que esas invocaciones llevaban. En ese momento el ave sagrada volvió. Estaba sola. No había rastro de Hokuto. El animal desapareció lentamente para regresar a su propio mundo y Subaru se quedó solo en la habitación.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Subaru golpeó con fuerza el suelo con su puño - Hokuto, ¿donde estás?

Una suave brisa inundó la habitación. Era imposible, pensó el joven. La ventana estaba cerrada, él se había asegurado de ello. Se giró para cercionarse de que así era y entonces la vio, sentada donde él estaba sentado antes. Pero también estaba cambiada. Ya no sonreía.

- Hokuto…- los ojos de Subaru se llenaron de lágrimas - Creí, creí que no te podía encontrar…

Subaru se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el espíritu de su hermana. Ella seguía mirándole fijamente. De repente se levantó y se abrazó a él. No era un abrazo real, pues como espíritu era incorpórea, pero así fue como lo sintió Subaru. Los labios de Hokuto se movieron cerca de la oreja de Subaru, pronunciando una frase solo escuchada por él. Después de eso le besó y desapareció tan súbitamente como había llegado, en una suave brisa. Subaru, de pie junto a la ventana, cerró los puños y miró el reverso de sus manos, donde habían estado las marcas del Sakurazukamori. Se dirigió al armario, se cambió de ropa y salió de la habitación con las palabras de su hermana resonando en su cabeza.

- Mátale Subaru, mata a ese hombre por mi…

****

FIN


End file.
